


Nobody Knows...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Set in the same AU where Darcey is pretty much now single but Jatie are still a thing... </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows...

The silence of the room is filled only by the slam of a door, the door directly behind her, and Katie turns, her eyes locking on Natalie instantly. 

Months have passed since she was alone with Natalie, during the final, and now... now she's here, having sought out the other woman. There is pain there now, Natalie's eyes bright with anger and pain that she has never spoken about and Katie moves on instinct, wrapping the woman close and holding her tightly, her lips brushing Natalie's ear. 

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Not getting you away from him..."

Pain flashes through Natalie's eyes again and Katie sighs, stroking hair out of Natalie's face, her touch light on her cheek. 

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Natalie sighs, looking away. 

"No... but I will be... one day."

"Come home with me..."

"What? You... Katie, you have a husband..."

"John won't mind... come home with me... please..."

"But Darcey..."

"Darcey needed us, just like you need us... so come home..."

A pause, then, finally, a sigh. 

"Alright."


End file.
